The Ditto Experiment
by SuperGingerOC
Summary: This fiction is about a army vet named Jack and a young woman named Zoe. The pair is working on a hybrid Pokemon that can stop Team Rocket once and for all. When all goes wrong the pair find themselves transformed into Pokemon in a forest on the other side of the region! So join Jack, Zoe and others on a transforming journey. See what I did there? They TRANSFORM into Pokemon!
1. Part 1

The Ditto experiment

Jack's alarm went off with a loud beep resulting in a groan from Jack as he rolled over and hit his alarm. He sat up and rubbed his face preparing for another day at the lab. He walked to his kitchen and smiled as he saw his coffee pot. He looked around his small house thinking about his day. He walked back to his bedroom and looked at the clock. 5:30a.m. He turned to his master bath trying to block out the sound of his bed calling him. Jack looked in the mirror sleepily. His ice blue eyes were underlined with many long sleepless nights and the stress of work. His short light brown hair was graying so it looked a smokey brown. He shaved, showered and dressed in a Maroon T-shirt and tan dress pants. He grabbed his keys and phone from his nightstand and slipped on flip-flops on his way out the door.

"Ah Jack you're here." A scientist said without looking up from her clipboard.

" Morning Zoe." Jack said walking up to her.

"So how's the analysis going?" Jack asked looking at the clipboard.

"It's going slower than we thought," Zoe said walking to a computer

Jack watched her type in many complicated codes and numbers.

"Here," Zoe said as a graph appeared on the screen

Jack studied the screen for a minute and then frowned.

"How long will it take to complete D-5876-abcb?" Jack asked looking at the screen.

"At this rate we'll be done by December." Zoe said

"We have a dead line Zoe, the boss will have my head if we go over the dead line again. You wouldn't want that would you?" Jack asked looking at her.

Him and Zoe had been working together for 20 years and had gotten many awards for their work but had always gone over the dead line they set.

" What should we do?" Zoe asked

"Well we could take the other half of the DNA and start diagnosing that half or we could B7-alpha."

"B7-ALPHA!?" Zoe shouted "We could explode the whole lab!"

"I know but if we don't get this done I'll have my head on a stick." Jack rubbed his face in frustration.

Zoe turned to the glass wall that looked down at the blob of green being shot by multiple beams.

"Is it really the right thing to do?" She asked herself quietly.

A high pitched beeping blared from the computers and the screens flashed.

Jack looked up and slammed his fist on the desk, "Damn!"

The system had over heated and crashed for the fourth time that week. A count down appeared on the screen to when the system would reboot.

"I don't think we have a choice Jack, if the system keeps crashing like this we have to." Zoe said with defeat in her voice.

"That's what I'm afraid of Zoe," Jack said rising from his chair

"If we do this right we should be the most advanced humans ever." Jack said walking over to the wall where Zoe was standing

"And if we do this wrong?" Zoe asked

"We die and this $20,000,000 operation is a waist of the governments money." Jack said

"Sounds good, let's go." Zoe said

Jack was surprised at Zoe's attitude, she had never been one for danger. Jack typed a code into a keypad and the door swished open. Heave gray suits hung on racks on either side of a cold damp room that had walls made of concrete. Jack always hated these suits, not that they weighed a ton but they required minimal clothing. He had many scares an bullet holes along his back and all over his chest. Being a field serge at the battle of Violet City didn't go so well for him. It was pure luck that he even got to see his kids again. He never liked showing off his scares unlike his friends that body build just to do so. So stripping down to his boxers he never enjoyed. He looked across the room at Zoe and looked away quickly as he looked, blushing. He had noticed over the years that she seemed to linger in bra more than he would have wanted her to. He shook the thought out of his head and pulled on the heavy suit pants and boots. The suit was technically still a prototype but they had never failed to protect him before. He grabbed the steel helmet and turned to Zoe. She was putting on the suit pants while Jack stared at her breasts. He wanted to look away but it was like a train wreck: You don't want to stare but you can't look away. He looked away just as Zoe stood up and reached for her jacket. She zipped that up, grabbed her helmet and turned to a red cheeked Jack. She smiled inwardly but remand cool on the outside.

"Ready?" She asked

"No, let's go" Jack said at he lacked his helmet into place.

Jack hit a switch that closed the doors the came in and then the room went black and then a low flashing red light glowed. The doors in front of them slowly opened and they stepped into the experiment room. They walked over to where the lasers were and shut them off so the whole thing wouldn't explode. As soon as all the lasers were shut off the blob of lime green goo began to grow.

"Ready?" Jack asked

Zoe was staring at the growing goo in amazement. Ignoring Jack she walked up to the goo and plunged both of her arms straight into the goo.

"Zoe!" Jack shouted but was cut off by a earsplitting screech. The goo was about the size a car and beginning to give off green gas. Jack was on the ground with his hands over his ears and his eyes tightly shut. All Jack saw even with his eyes closed is a white light quickly grew until it consumed his vision and then a split second before he went unconscious he heard a voice. It was saying "Go to the star gazer and he'll lead your destiny." Then the voice was cut of by and explosion.

"Are you okay?" Jack heard a voice ask. His head hurt and he felt light headed.

"Hey guys look over here!" Jack slowly lifted his head and was breathless. He was looking at a Nuzleaf and it was talking!

"Oh you're awake I thought you died!" the Nuzleaf said.

"I must be dreaming..." Jack said

"Well you're not," the Nuzleaf said with a confused look on its face

"It's not that amazing that Nuzleaf can talk. You can talk too."

"That's because humans have been talking since the beginning of time." Jack said

The Nuzleaf sighed "So were Nuzleaf, and Lucario. I mean look at yourself will you?"

"I'm not a..." Jack looked down at himself he _had_ turn into a Lucario.

"Whoa I didn't know you guys could turn white!" The Nuzleaf said with excitement.

Jack must look like he just saw a ghost. Speaking of ghosts a Haunter floated up behind the Nuzleaf.

"A...a..." Jack pointed in horror and shot behind a near by tree.

"What's with him?" the Haunter asked

"I don't know he says he's a human but he looks like a Lucario. Did you know they can turn white?" The Nuzleaf replied

Jack looked out from behind the tree and the two Pokemon were standing there in confusion.

"Zoe!" Jack shouted into the sky.

He listened as his call rang through the forest unanswered.

"Zoe!" Jack repeated his cry.

When his call was unanswered he clenched his paws with anger and started to speed through the forest.

"Hey!" the Nuzleaf cried as it followed after him in the trees.

Jack dodged all the blurs that he assumed were tree and then shades of gray started to take over the trees. He ran up what he assumed was a hill side and stopped at the top to catch his breath. He looked up and the moon was almost a lunar sun. As he lost himself in the moon he saw a silhouette against the moon. It almost looked like Zoe...

"Zoe?!" Jack called in disbelief.

She started to run towards him and he just stood there is shock. She walked up to him with her head down.

"I see you changed too." Zoe said solemnly

"What are you saying you didn't change? Jack said

She looked up at him and saw what had changed. Her eyes were a glowing blue.

"Your eyes... they changed. Now they almost look like a Zor...you're a...?" Jack breathed

Zoe slowly nodded as she transformed into a Zoroark. The Nuzleaf silently watched all of this from a nearby rock.

"What the?" the Nuzleaf breathed "Zoroark's and Lucario's are forever enemy's they should be killing each other not chatting up a storm. I must tell Torkoal."

"So what do we do?" Jack asked

"I say we sleep and try to figure out what happened tomorrow." Zoe said

Jack knew that he would not sleep that night but he agreed to it anyway. They found shelter under a rock, said goodnight and were left to their thoughts.

"How did this happen?" Jack's head repeated with that question. Then he remembered that voice that had spoken to him before the explosion.

"Seek the star gazer? What does it mean? Did Zoe hear it?" Jack's brain was pelted with the unanswerable questions.

Jack lay on the cold stone starring at the unmoving moon in the night sky.

"You asleep?" Jack asked as he could stand the silence no longer.

"Yup," Zoe replied

"I knew you were going to ask Jack I didn't want to stick my hands into the hybrid but it just willed me like I was a puppet."

Jack sat up and looked over at Zoe. She was sitting up with her knees tucked in against her chest and was looking into space. Jack moved over to her and put his arm around her.

"We'll be okay, It's not your fault that this happened. Everything is reversible so this has to be."

Zoe looked deep into Jack's eyes and smirked. Jack attempted the same but Lucario's were apparently not made to smile.

They stared at the moon wordlessly and then fell asleep.

"WHAT!?" Torkoal shouted waking near houses.

"Yes and Lucario and Zoroark were talking together and not fighting." Nuzleaf said

"Where did you say you found them?" Torkoal demanded

"I found them by Stone peak." Nuzleaf said

"We'll send a search party out there in the morning, good work Nuzleaf you are dismissed" Torkoal praised

Nuzleaf backed out as a Primeape walked in.

"You called for me sir?" the Primeape said kneeling

"Yes, rise,"

"I want you to take a search party to Stone peak at dawn. Nuzleaf has reported a Lucario and a Zoroark not in combat." Torkoal said

"WHA!? But how?" Primeape said shocked.

"This too is a concern to me but there is no reason to become worked up abut it. Just take Nuzleaf with you. Now go."

As Primeape walked out Torkoal sighed. "What has disturbed this balance of nature? What monster has corrupted these two Pokemon? Has he awoken once more?" Torkoal went through the possibility's. "No he couldn't be back, I put him under a ton of lava rock there's no way he could gather up that much power to lift it. But I must keep all my possibility's open."

And with that Torkoal pushed it out of his mind and left the night to sleep.

"Zoe!" I was woken by Jack shaking me frantically.

"Wha?" I said sleepily rubbing my eyes. I still wasn't use to have furry hands.

"Do you hear that?" Jack asked looking into the trees

I listened for a moment and then heard the sound a Pokemon ruffling it's feathers.

"It's probably just a Ferrow now I'ma going back to sleep." I said trying to lay back down.

"No not that the sound of footsteps." Jack said

I listened again and this time I heard them. It sounded like a whole stampede of them.

"What is it?" I asked now fully awake now

"I think it's more of the Pokemon that I saw last night."

I stood up ready to fight and just took in every sent and sound that I could. What happened next was half expected. A Diglett popped out of the ground a few feet in front of me. I screamed jumped at least 10 feet in the air. It just looked at me and jack with a blank expression and then went back where it came from.

"What the hell was that!?" I shouted at Jack

"Calm down it was just a Diglett. It was probably part of tha...!" Jack looked back towards the trees that we heard the footsteps.

A Primeape was walking towards us followed by a Nuzleaf, Snover, Ursaring, and a Gallade. Jack braced himself to fight but I just stood there frightened not knowing how to react.

"Hello there!" the Primeape said walking up, the other Pokemon behind him

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Jack scowled

"Not in a very good mood are we? Putting that aside I'm Primeape." It held out its hand

"I can feel you're not here to make friends. What do you really want?" Jack barred his teeth

The Primeape sighed "If you insist, we were sent here to collect you two and straighten things out."

I looked at Jack with a confused looked and he just shrugged with out taking his eyes off the Primeape.

"I don't see anything wrong with two Pokemon minding their own business." Jack spat

"But that's exactly why we're here. See you are a Lucario and they don't exactly get along with Zoroark. So you two should be killing each other but you're not." Primeape said

"What does approaching us like this help?" Jack asked

"We're here to ask you a couple of questions,"

"And if we refuse to answer?"

"I brought persuasion." Primeape said waving his hand to the Pokemon behind him.

I was boiling with anger that they wanted to take us to some place in the woods. I pushed Jack aside and stuck my face right into Primeape's.

"Listen buddy, I'm not going anywhere until you tell us what you're planing on doing to us." I demanded

He stepped and and smiled "A feisty one eh? We only want to ask you two some questions."

"If you want to ask us some questions you lead us there. We're not following anybody." I said

"Then be it, follow" Primeape turned and started walking towards the trees

I followed with my nose in the air.

"_No one treats me like that."_ I thought

Jack followed reluctantly and was closely followed by the others. It became instantly cooler when we entered the trees. It became suspiciously quiet too. I felt like people were watching, staring at me ingraining every last detail in to their minds. I could tell Jack felt the same way. Why? Because, ever since Primeape found us he had been emitting a soft glow of his emotion. He was glowing a bright red that resembled flames when he was talking to Primeape and now it was a purple with little flare ups now and then. I looked up and there were Pokemon watching us or at least in the forest. A Slakoth was silently eating leafs as it watched us walk by. We walked through the forest for about an hour before we came to a thorn wall.

"Grovyle! It's Primeape with them open up!" Primeape shouted to some unseen Pokemon.

The next thing we know there is a hole in the thorns just big enough to walk through. There was a Grovyle standing next to the hole as we walked in. It gave me a short nod and I swear I blushed. As soon as Gallade walked in the Grovyle used grow to replace the hole. Then we walked in a giant log that was rotting, mossy and lit with torches. I gasped as we cam out of the log. There was a whole city here. Giant mushrooms glowed a verity of greens and blues from the lights inside. I looked at Jack and he was lost in the wonders of the city. Primeape stopped to let us take in the city.

"Now let's go." Primeape said impatiently

He

If you are reading this that means this fiction is not done. I'll try to up-date daily but with school you never know. On weekends I should have at least 5 min of reading for yous. Don't be afraid to comment or even suggest other fictions you've read. I'm open to everything so go nutz. Oh and if you see the first comment don't worry. I don't take anything too personally so offer some suggestions to make this the best fic possible! Also if yous want to draw a seine or a Pokemon from this fic don't be afraid to send drawings to me at Starfishranger . If I get any I'll put them at the end of this fiction. Just send me the drawing, what seine or Pokemon it is, and your Penname and you'll be famous before you know it!

-OC


	2. Part 2

"WHAT!?" Torkoal shouted waking near houses.

"Yes and Lucario and Zoroark were talking together and not fighting." Nuzleaf said

"Where did you say you found them?" Torkoal demanded

"I found them by Stone peak." Nuzleaf said

"We'll send a search party out there in the morning, good work Nuzleaf you are dismissed" Torkoal praised

Nuzleaf backed out as a Primeape walked in.

"You called for me sir?" the Primeape said kneeling

"Yes, rise,"

"I want you to take a search party to Stone peak at dawn. Nuzleaf has reported a Lucario and a Zoroark not in combat." Torkoal said

"WHA!? But how?" Primeape said shocked.

"This too is a concern to me but there is no reason to become worked up abut it. Just take Nuzleaf with you. Now go."

As Primeape walked out Torkoal sighed. "What has disturbed this balance of nature? What monster has corrupted these two Pokemon? Has he awoken once more?" Torkoal went through the possibility's. "No he couldn't be back, I put him under a ton of lava rock there's no way he could gather up that much power to lift it. But I must keep all my possibility's open."

And with that Torkoal pushed it out of his mind and left the night to sleep.

"Zoe!" I was woken by Jack shaking me frantically.

"Wha?" I said sleepily rubbing my eyes. I still wasn't use to have furry hands.

"Do you hear that?" Jack asked looking into the trees

I listened for a moment and then heard the sound a Pokemon ruffling it's feathers.

"It's probably just a Ferrow now I'ma going back to sleep." I said trying to lay back down.

"No not that the sound of footsteps." Jack said

I listened again and this time I heard them. It sounded like a whole stampede of them.

"What is it?" I asked now fully awake now

"I think it's more of the Pokemon that I saw last night."

I stood up ready to fight and just took in every sent and sound that I could. What happened next was half expected. A Diglett popped out of the ground a few feet in front of me. I screamed jumped at least 10 feet in the air. It just looked at me and jack with a blank expression and then went back where it came from.

"What the hell was that!?" I shouted at Jack

"Calm down it was just a Diglett. It was probably part of tha...!" Jack looked back towards the trees that we heard the footsteps.

A Primeape was walking towards us followed by a Nuzleaf, Snover, Ursaring, and a Gallade. Jack braced himself to fight but I just stood there frightened not knowing how to react.

"Hello there!" the Primeape said walking up, the other Pokemon behind him

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Jack scowled

"Not in a very good mood are we? Putting that aside I'm Primeape." It held out its hand

"I can feel you're not here to make friends. What do you really want?" Jack barred his teeth

The Primeape sighed "If you insist, we were sent here to collect you two and straighten things out."

I looked at Jack with a confused looked and he just shrugged with out taking his eyes off the Primeape.

"I don't see anything wrong with two Pokemon minding their own business." Jack spat

"But that's exactly why we're here. See you are a Lucario and they don't exactly get along with Zoroark. So you two should be killing each other but you're not." Primeape said

"What does approaching us like this help?" Jack asked

"We're here to ask you a couple of questions,"

"And if we refuse to answer?"

"I brought persuasion." Primeape said waving his hand to the Pokemon behind him.

I was boiling with anger that they wanted to take us to some place in the woods. I pushed Jack aside and stuck my face right into Primeape's.

"Listen buddy, I'm not going anywhere until you tell us what you're planing on doing to us." I demanded

He stepped and and smiled "A feisty one eh? We only want to ask you two some questions."

"If you want to ask us some questions you lead us there. We're not following anybody." I said

"Then be it, follow" Primeape turned and started walking towards the trees

I followed with my nose in the air.

"_No one treats me like that."_ I thought

Jack followed reluctantly and was closely followed by the others. It became instantly cooler when we entered the trees. It became suspiciously quiet too. I felt like people were watching, staring at me ingraining every last detail in to their minds. I could tell Jack felt the same way. Why? Because, ever since Primeape found us he had been emitting a soft glow of his emotion. He was glowing a bright red that resembled flames when he was talking to Primeape and now it was a purple with little flare ups now and then. I looked up and there were Pokemon watching us or at least in the forest. A Slakoth was silently eating leafs as it watched us walk by. We walked through the forest for about an hour before we came to a thorn wall.

"Grovyle! It's Primeape with them, open up!" Primeape shouted to some unseen Pokemon.

The next thing we know there is a hole in the thorns just big enough to walk through. There was a Grovyle standing next to the hole as we walked in. It gave me a short nod and I swear I blushed. As soon as Gallade walked in the Grovyle used grow to replace the hole. Then we walked in a giant log that was rotting, mossy and lit with torches. I gasped as we cam out of the log. There was a whole city here. Giant mushrooms glowed a verity of greens and blues from the lights inside. I looked at Jack and he was lost in the wonders of the city. Primeape stopped to let us take in the city.

"Now let's go." Primeape said impatiently

He walked briskly to a group of mushrooms that must have been leaders home. Two Beedrill stood outside the home and let us in without a glance.


	3. Part 3

The fantastic fungi was quite plan inside. Just a series of halls and openings that were meant to be rooms and more tunnels off of them. Primeape seemed to know where he was going. We were approaching a room as Primeape turned to us.

"Whatever you do don't piss him off. He's a real hot head." Primeape waned

We walked in and there was a little red turtle looking out a what was supposed to be a window.

"We arrived with the two Pokemon sir." Primeape reported

"Good now, out." The turtle demanded

Primeape and the others walked out and left me and Zoe in silence.

"So you two are our two rouge Pokemon." The turtle said

"Rouge!?" I said furious

"We just want to go home!"

"And just where is that?" He asked turning to us

"In Ransei" Zoe answered

"Ransei? Do you know where you are?" He asked

"No." I said

"You're in Almia my friend." He said coolly

"Al... no we can't...could we?" I had to sit down

"_We couldn't be in Almia It's on the other side of the continent"_

"Jack," Zoe said sitting next to me.

"I see you two are close. You two know this is not normal of Zoroark's and Lucario's?" He asked

It took me a couple seconds to answer. "So we were told by Primeape."

"I can see that you two were not born these Pokemon. The way you move, speak, even the colors are different."

Jack looked at his paws. They were different; a snow white. He looked at Zoe, she was still black like a normal Zoroark but instead of red a blue that seemed to glow had taken its place.

"There's also a aura around you Lucario." He said

"There is?" I looked around my paw and saw it. It was a white.

"Excuse me where are my manners, I'm Torkoal." Torkoal said

"I'm Jack and this is Zoe." I said still sitting

"So, you said you were from Ransei?" he asked

I nodded.

"Hmm...Have you ever seen the Pokemon Mewtwo?" Torkoal asked

"I've read about it. It was created but then became so powerful that the creators couldn't control it. In its rage a legendary Pokemon was also created." I said

"Very good. Have you ever seen it?" Torkoal asked

"No."

"Me and my comrades believed that he had corrupted you two and that's why you were not fighting. But lately there has been a wave of earthquakes and other natural disasters. My believe was Mewtwo had come back."

"So we're the cause of the problems?" I asked

"No I think he has come back. The explosion could have cracked the rocks that buried him."

"Wait...but wouldn't he be dead if you buried him?" Zoe asked

"It was long ago when he lost control. He was threatening the safety of this village. So I put him under a ton of lava rock. To put it lightly."

"So what would happen if he did get out?" Zoe asked

"He would come here and rip everything apart. This is why you were told to seek out Xatu."

"Who?" I had heard of that Pokemon but had never seen one in real life.

"Xatu, the seer of the future. He told you to seek out the stare gazer so you know your true destiny." Torkoal said almost smiling at the look on my face.

I opened my mouth to answer but Zoe stood up like there was a fire.

"Do you hear that?" She asked frantically

I flicked my ears toward the way she was facing and heard it. It was the sound of fighting. I shot up ready to go find the fight but Torkoal stopped me.

"Jack! I feel your urge for battle but we should watch until it becomes out of hand. I doubt you know the way out."

I followed Zoe and Torkoal out of the mushroom maze wanting to just go running off into battle. But why did I fell this way? I had never felt like this when I was human.

"Here we are," Torkoal said as we walked past the two Beedrill.

There was a ring off Pokemon off to the right, shouts could be heard from two Pokemon.

"Thief! You stole my Liechi Berries! Mirage Island only appears every 20 years!" Someone shouted

"Liesssss! I would never ssssteal from Sssshuckle. Arbok doessssn't even like thosssse berriessss. Too ssssweet."

"I saw you do it! Don't lie Arbok!" The Shuckle said

"Don't make Arbok mad Ssssshuckle you don't want that." Arbok threatened

Chunks of rocks flew at the Arbok as Shuckle lost his temper.

"Should we step in now?" I asked

"Yes but please do not hurt Shuckle's shell. He really makes the best berry juice."Torkoal's mouth watered at the mention of the juice.

I shot in front of Shuckle ready for rocks to hit me but no rocks hit me. It stood there, if fear. It retreated in to its shell and rolled away. I turned to Zoe to see if she was having any luck with pacifying Arbok. He couldn't find her. There was only one Arbok looking around in confusion. A Celibi flew by my face and all I could do it stare straight ahead and wonder what the heck just happened. I herd a shout come from Arbok but still could not move.

"Okay, let's go." Zoe said floating by

"That's what that was." I said nodding my head.

"Wait Jack!" Torkoal said as the group dissolved

"Please take Nuzleaf with you. He always wanted to see the world outside this place." Torkoal begged

"Sure we could use someone that knew this region. Right Zoe?" I turned to Zoe

She was floating around the near by houses making their flowers bloom. I shook my head, typical Zoe always finding a way to make things grow.

"Hey Zoe," I called

She looked up from her work with the flowers, "What?"

"We're going to take Nuzleaf with us when we leave to Xatu."

Torkoal let me and Zoe sleep in his funky fungi for the night. I knew sleep would not come so I just found my way onto the roof and just let my mind wonder.

"_Why had Torkoal told us this? Why was he trying to help some random Pokemon that aren't even supposed to be together and claim to be human go home? Why was Zoe still staying as Celibi? Why didn't she just turn into a human to look,normal."_

I raised my paw and just stared at it boring every little detail into my mind. I sighed, "Why did this happen to me? What happened?"

"Because," a voice said from behind me. I whirled around and saw nothing

"You're Jack and my friend." I reconsigned the voice as Zoe but couldn't see her.

"Boo." She said calmly as she appeared on the other side of me.

"How did you do that?" I asked half smiling

"Kecleon, they can tuns invisible." She said laying back with her hands under her head, her legs swinging

I noticed even tho she was a Pokemon she still had a small bust. A wave of heat came over me and I shook my head, clearing the thought.

"Have you ever wondered why we transformed?" Zoe asked loudly

"Hmm? Sorry I spaced."

"Never mind. So you think we can turn back into humans?"

"At this point I don't know Zoe, anything could happen." I said laying down next to her

"Yeah... I just wish I knew what's happening back at home. Are they looking for us, do they assume we were turned into fried chicken in the blast? Anything would help."

"_There she goes again, a serious topic but still finds room for humor."_

"Sure is cold up here isn't it?" She said scooting closer to me.

"Wasn't it hot earlier?" I asked not falling for Zoe's trickery

"Don't you know anything about geology?" Zoe said putting emphasis on anything

"I might, like how the sun heats the rocks above us and it sinks down to other rocks."

Zoe shook her head "You really don't. It's not the sun but the magma around us. It slowly circles around this place making it warm for the "day" hours and then water comes and cools the heated rock making it cool for the "night" hours."

"Where would all the steam go?" I asked not knowing that Zoe had known so much about this region.

"Either there is a geyser or it drips down the walls and is soaked up by the mushrooms. That may be why they're so massive." Zoe explained

My ears perked up at a faint sound of scales scraping against stone. I sat up and searched the black streets for him.

"What is it?" Zoe asked also sitting up

"I think it's Arbok. Just listen." I said under my breath listening to the almost silent scrape.

Zoe turned into a Audino and almost covered her ears from how well an Audino can hear.

"_He's after us isn't he?"_ Zoe asked through our thoughts.

"_I think so yeah. We should go give him a Ransei welcome**.**"_

We jumped off the roof and landed softly into the bushes off to the left to the door way. I watched silently waiting for Arbok to break into the home. I crept slowly towards the door but didn't hear the low beat of the Beedrill's wings. I looked around the corner and found the two Beedrill passed out with bottles of alcohol on the ground. They smelt of the potent liquid and smoke.

"_I have somethings to tell Torkoal in the morning."_ I thought as Arbok came into view

"Humiliate me will they? Let'ssssss ssssseeeee how like like the wrath of Arbok!" Arbok said slithering lowly to the ground.

"Let's not," I can out from the bushes glowing a bright red "So? Planning on paying us a night visit were you? Looks you got the welcome party." I stalked closer with Zoe closly behind me

"What a sssssurprise I wasssn't expecting a pair," Arbok hisssssed "We love a party don't we?"

"We?" Zoe said looking around

"Now that that pesssky Zangoossssse issss assssleep I can make my move on you humansssssss." Something hissed right in my ear.

I jumped forward and turned only to find a blade to my throat. A Seviper's blue eyes glaring added to my fear.

"Ah there you are Sssssiver I wassss wondering if you bit the dussst." Arbok hissed

"Ha! Ssssiviper biting the dussst? Never!" Siviper laughed

"Ssssso you thought you could sssstop me from taking revenge for almost getting away with thosssse berries?" Arbok hissed comeing up to me.

"There is only hate in your soul isn't there?" I choked as Siviper coiled around me.

"No jusssst a burning passsssion to do wrong. It's just bussssinesssss."

I gasped for breath as Siviper slowly crushed my ribs. I looked over at Zoe who had been ignored by Arbok and Seviper. I could see anger in her face as she looked at me.

"_Just give me a second" _ She thought

"_Just hurry up!" _At least she didn't hear me choking through thought.

As my vision blurred from pain her blurry for transformed into a Gardevior. Suddenly Seviper's grip was released and I fell to the ground gasping for air. I held my stomach trying not to throw up everything. I couldn't open my eyes but I heard Arbok and Seviper grunting in pain.

"Jack can you get up?" Zoe asked to my left

"I can but it's a matter if I should." I got out before passing out.

When I woke up only to be greeted by more pain and a throbbing headache. I opened my eyes but closed them just as soon from the blinding light. As I was still waking up I felt a hand grasping on to mine. I guessed it was Zoe form the way she was holding my hand like it was glass.

"Zoe?" I said in a raspy voice

"Yes?" She said in a calm voice her grip grew tighter around my hand

"How long have I been out?" I asked still with my eyes closed

"About six hours." She said

"We have to go before it gets dark." I said sitting up

"No you should rest Jack. Nuzleaf will wait," Torkoal said walking in "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm 21 again now can we go? I want to get out of here before Seviper and Arbok come back."

"Oh they're not coming back anytime soon." Torkoal assured me

"I still want to go. If you wont go I'll go alone." I said

"Jack come on Seviper almost killed you! You're lucky I could change into a Chansey and heal you enough."

I looked down at my paws entangled with hers and took in a deep breath.

"Okay I'll wait but only until tomorrow." I said slowly

"I'll leave you two to yourself." Torkoal said backing out

I silently cursed Torkoal for leaving me with Zoe. Did she not understand? We were just co-workers! To act like this during a time like this was foolish.

Hey! This isn't part of the story but I just wanted to let youses know that I'mu still writing this part of my fiction. So hang on to your Pokeballs while I finish this part and start writing the next. I work on this at school way too much so maybe a part every weekish or so. Also if youses an artist like me who wants to be known send me some art of whatever. Just has to be Pokemon. Could be a random pokemon could be a seine from this whatev as long as it's not Yuri or Yaoi I'ma k wit it. Send them as a JPG file so hopefully it will work. Send em to me at Starfishranger . Yes I know a weird email but I had to think of something.

~OC


	4. guys look, I'm sorry

Hey guys this is 0C.

I kinda rage quitted this fiction cause I had chpt 5 at 25 pages and my Fing laptop corrupted it.

So I'll be posting a new one within a week or so.

Sorry

~0C


End file.
